


Tent-Acular

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Cross-universe fontcest - Freeform, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HoneyKetchup, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mild Anxiety References, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Teleporting away from your problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Fic for the wonderful Essy who is such a lovely person and has been super supportive while writing this- I hope you enjoy it love <3Established relationship Honeyketchup with the boys being COMPLETE DORKS. Alot of fluff... and a lot of smut :')Any questions you have about a joke are answered in the end notes.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Tent-Acular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessedUpEssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/gifts).

_Commercial. Re-run. News. Shitty movie…_

Stretch tried to hold in another yawn as he flicked aimlessly through the channels. He didn’t know what was up with him tonight. He usually spent his evenings laying on the couch like he was currently, happy to find something semi-interesting to watch as he drifted in and out of a nap. It wasn’t like Stretch could put his restlessness down to Sans being here either. The laid-back skeleton from an alternative universe was hands-down the best monster to chill with. They got on like a house on fire, even before they started dating. The evenings they spent just relaxing and being themselves were the ones Stretch treasured the most. And getting together in a ‘more-than-pals’ way had only made him enjoy their time together even more.

He was just being… stupid. 

Stretch gave up and let the yawn he’d been holding back escape him in the form of a frustrated huff. He was kidding himself by trying to pretend like he didn’t know what was bothering him. He wished more than anything that he could turn back the clock to this morning and _not_ ask Blue what he was doing with his overnight bag. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have worked out Blue was going to be out of the house all day and all night. Nor would he know that Blue planning to attend a sleepover party that also involved Papyrus. He would be spending the evening alone with his boyfriend without the chance of being interrupted. 

If Stretch hadn’t realised that, then maybe he wouldn’t be acting so weird. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time alone with Sans. If asked beforehand, he would have jumped at the chance to be with his boyfriend without having to factor in what their brothers were doing. But he hadn’t had time to prepare, nor did he know if Sans was aware of their situation. Instead of enjoying the rare time they had alone to enjoy each other’s company, it made Stretch feel like he was wasting his time flicking through channel after channel. With no one around he could switch off the T.V right now, crawl into Sans’s lap, press their teeth together and- and-

Stretch just couldn’t do it. 

He knew he had the ability to open his mouth and just _ fucking ask_. 

But no.

He had to be blessed with that wonderful friend called anxiety. 

It didn’t matter that they’d been dating a few months. Or that they’d spent a year heavily flirting with each other before that. Sex was just… not something Stretch could think about without getting so flustered he could barely function. Sans was the same though, at least that’s the impression he gave Stretch. They didn't really talk about it. Not really. They didn’t plan sex beforehand, only taking a few moments to ask if everything was okay. They were only ever intimate with each other in bed, with the lights off, trying to be quiet depending on what brother was sleeping one bedroom over. 

That wasn’t to say it wasn’t good though. In fact, as they got more comfortable together Stretch was finding it harder and harder to keep his voice down. It just felt so natural between them, comfortable even. This was probably why Stretch was having such a hard time finding the words to ask if Sans wanted to move things upstairs a little earlier tonight. It wasn’t that he thought Sans would say no. Logic told him that it would be uncharacteristic of Sans not to take him up on the offer.

It was the fear of the unknown that was holding Stretch back more than anything. He was terrified that he’d somehow say it wrong and turn Sans off, or that Sans would think he was weird for asking him outright. 

But Stretch had to find _something_ for them to do. It was his house, so he was responsible for keeping his guest entertained. It didn’t matter that said guest shared his bed a few nights a week, or that Sans would find watching paint dry entertaining if it meant he could drift off. No, Stretch was just coming up with excuses now. And time was running out. There were only so many times he could cycle through the same twenty channels without it getting suspicious. 

_Think, Stretch, think!_

Stretch took a quick glance around the room for anything they could do. Of course, there was Sans. His sockets were lidded as he rested his skull on his hand, the position of his body making his shirt ride up and expose a sliver of smooth white bone. His dumbass mind had decided to start narrating all the ways he and Sans could use each other for entertainment. 

Which, obviously, did little to combat his current predicament. 

Stretch almost broke his vertebrae with the speed he tried to avert his eyes. It was too late though, he could feel his skull burning with a heavy blush. _Great._ He was having a hard enough time tonight without having to deal with glowing like a horny beacon. He curled in on himself, unintentionally disturbing one of the throws they were keeping warm under. 

Which gave Stretch an idea.

One which his mouth started running with before he’d given himself a chance to think things through. 

“Hey Sans?” Stretch started, immediately regretting that decision. 

“Mmm?”

“Let’s um- Let’s build one of those…” _Oh, fuck, why couldn’t he remember the fucking name?!_ “One of those um...you know what I mean.”

Sans looked over to the spot where the Stretch was unsuccessfully trying to disappear from.

“I really don’t.”

Even from this distance, Stretch could see his boyfriend was trying his best to hold back laughter behind his permanent grin. He was pretty sure he could power the entire underground with how hot his skull was burning now. 

“One of those things? Oh- Pillow- Umpillowsomething-” Stretch tried signalling the throws with his hands but ended up just flapping his arms as he scrambled for the right words, “Those things you build with pillows and blankets and shit you know, like when you were a babybones.”

“Oh! one of those-” Sans successfully made the shape Stretch had been struggling with his own hands, “ a pillow-tent?”

“No, I don’t-”

Then it hit him. 

“Farts!”

_Kinda._

“What?!”

“No, no! It-It sounds like farts!” Stretch tried to explain despite his boyfriend looking at him like he’d completely lost his mind, “Don’t look at me like that! C’mon it’s-it’s-” 

Sans’s sockets went wide as he snapped his fingers “Pillow fort?!”

“Thank you! Oh my fucking god.”

Stretch let out a relieved sigh which quickly turned into laughter. It wasn’t even that funny, but when Sans joined in neither of them could get control of their giggling for a few minutes. Every time one of them stopped and tried to talk it was quickly silenced the moment they made eye contact. Stretch wasn’t complaining though. The tension that he’d imagined mounting up between them dissolved with every chuckle. It was then that Stretch felt his skull burn with a different kind of embarrassment. This was _Sans_. His best friend, the other half of him, the monster who understood him on so many levels. He had no idea why he’d let himself spiral so hard over nothing. 

“Ok, we should- hehehe-” Stretch wiped a tear from his socket, breathing hard through his nasal cavity to try and gain enough composure, “Seriously though, we should try making a pillowfort!”

“I don’t know buddy, sounds like a lotta work”

Stretch looked over to where his boyfriend was lying on the couch. Granted, the laughing fit had floored him and the way he was sprawled across the cushions did look awfully comfortable. But Stretch wasn’t going to let all of his anxiety working up to this moment be for nothing. Sans just needed a little gentle persuasion. 

“C’mon Sans, it’ll be fun”

Stretch playfully pulled the other skeleton’s leg, making him have to sit up to steady himself. Sans gave him a disgruntled look, one that almost put Stretch off from pushing any further. He was too determined to stop now, he just needed to try a different tactic. 

“You could even say it’ll be _tent_acular”__

_ _Sans burst out laughing, his eye lights practically disappearing, “I don’t- that’s- I don’t think you wanna use that word Stretch.” _ _

_ _“Why not?” Stretch asked before he thought better of it. With the way Sans’s skull was rapidly turning blue, he pieced together that this was a line of conversation that needed to end _quickly_, “Wait, Don’t tell me! You’re so overwhelmed by the calibre of my jokes that I’m making it unfair on you?”_ _

_ _“Yeah, sure. Ya got me-” Sans wiped a tear from his socket, playing along, “Let’s get building then.”_ _

_ _Stretch couldn’t hide the genuine smile that spread across his face. They picked a spot just behind the sofa so they could make the tent part between the back of the sofa and the windowsill. Sans was helpful, for the most part. He carefully placed pillows around the edge and helped Stretch weigh down the tent so it wouldn’t slip. His prankster nature didn’t surface until they were almost done. Stretch was laying down the last of blankets for the floor of the tent had asked Sans to pass him the remaining pillows. He didn’t expect to be playfully attacked with every pillow available. Stretch fought back until they ran out of pillows and they started trying to tickle each other, struggling together until Sans flipped Stretch on his back, gaining the upper hand._ _

_ _Sans seemed to decide his prize was placing a soft kiss on the top of Stretch’s skull, one that gave the taller skeleton butterflies. _ _

_ _With everything more or less taken care of Stretch was happy to enjoy the silence for a moment and reflect on their work. It wasn’t the most sturdy of creations, nor was it symmetrical, but Stretch felt a wave of calm wash over him all the same. He felt a strange feeling of calm wash over him. He felt so comfortable being here with Sans. Safe even. Especially with their respective souls washing the pillowfort in a soft glow. _ _

_ _Sans had sat up to admire their handwork, but as soon as Stretch opened his arms for a hug Sans snuggled into his side with a soft sigh. Stretch didn’t know if he’d ever get over how perfectly they fit together. It was like Sans was meant to be in his arms and, honestly, he couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore. The sudden surge of emotion made Stretch forget his earlier anxieties and pull Sans into a soft kiss._ _

_ _What started off chaste, nothing more than a press of Stretch’s teeth against his boyfriend’s own, soon became more heated. Stretch wasn’t sure when his pseudo tongue had decided to make an appearance, but feeling Sans’s own push into his mouth sent a jolt of magic down his spine. Stretch didn’t know whether it was the change of setting or dim lighting inside the fort, but the atmosphere had definitely shifted into something more familiar to the bedroom. It didn’t make him feel unsteady, if anything he felt more comfortable than he had all evening. Especially when Sans took a little more charge in the kiss, rolling their position until he was laying comfortably on top of Stretch. _ _

_ _When Sans did eventually break the kiss it felt far too sudden. The reality was that they’d likely been making out for the best part of ten minutes, but Stretch didn’t want to stop. Any protest he had about wanting more died when he watched Sans’s tongue peek between his teeth to lick away the magical residue left there. That was a sight he wasn’t going to forget any time soon, and it made him feel like all the magic in his body rushed towards his pelvis. _ _

_ _“Y’know-” Sans started, his voice a lot rougher than it had been a few minutes ago, “Anyone would think you planned this.”_ _

_ _For a second Stretch panicked at being found out. But he looked at Sans, saw the way his boyfriend’s skull was lit up and the way his eye lights were hazy and thankfully realised that Sans was playfully teasing him. He mentally put a pin in praising himself for not freaking out and deciding to play along, wiggling his body underneath Sans in his best attempt at being coy. _ _

_ _“Hmmm, I don’t think so.” Stretch giggled and averted his eyes, “Maybe just a little.” _ _

_ _Sans’s eye light flickered blue for a second before his smile grew wider. He leant back down towards Stretch, skipping his mouth to whisper against his skull. “You sound pretty pleased with yourself.”_ _

_ _“Maybe I am,” Stretch replied._ _

_ _He felt Sans chuckle against him before he purposely bumped his pelvis against Stretch’s own. Stretch played along, even if his skull was currently burning hotter than the core. This was everything he’d wanted earlier, but he was suddenly very much aware that they weren’t in his bedroom. Either Sans had forgotten where they were too… or his boyfriend was a lot more daring that Stretch gave him credit for. The second option made his soul flutter, but he decided that he wanted to give Sans the chance to be absolutely sure_ _

_ _“Ah, damn,” Stretch tried to speak calmly, even as his body was trying to join in with the soft grinding, “We forgot to get food.”_ _

_ _Sans paused, sniggered again, and lifted himself up until he was sat back on his heels. _ _

_ _“Heh, you’re right” Sans practically purred, “And I’m pretty fucking hungry.”_ _

_ _Sans’s words didn’t match up with his tone, which was further evidenced when one of his hands started trailing towards Stretch’s pelvis. The flimsy shorts they both favoured put up little resistance when Sans pulled them off him, exposing to no one’s surprise that Stretch had gone commando. His magic had formed as soon as they started kissing, but Stretch had to hide his head in his hands when Sans’s eyes dropped to his pussy. He knew he was visibly wet, and although Sans had felt how turned on he got it had only ever been at night and in one of their bedrooms. _ _

_ _Not on the floor of his living room, unable to close his legs with Sans’s body spreading him open, practically dripping. _ _

_ _Stretch was caught between wanting the blankets to achieve sentience and eat him alive and wanting to give in to his urges and beg Sans to fuck him. The tension in the air was thick but Sans wasn’t saying a word. His eyes were fixated on Stretch’s pelvis, the only sign that he hadn’t completely shut down being the ragged breaths through his nasal cavity. _ _

_ _That all changed when Sans’s thumb move downwards to Stretch’s clit, giving it a firm press before he moved his face down between Stretch’s trembling legs. _ _

_ _“Hey, what are you-”_ _

_ _“Don’t worry.” Sans cut him off, lifting his head momentarily to wink at Stretch, “Just getting a _snack._”___ _

_ _ _ _“Did you just-” Stretch was cut off again when he felt Sans’s tongue lick up his pussy, “Um, I-heh-_Oh_-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch tried to laugh his fumbling off but had to clench his teeth quickly to stop himself from moaning wantonly. They’d done this before but Stretch was always floored at how good Sans was with his tongue. And Sans wasn’t easing him into anything today. Stretch was rapidly losing his self-control with Sans’s tongue teasing his lips open and dipping into his entrance. He had to smack his hand over his mouth to muffle his voice when Sans penetrated him properly, pushing his tongue so deep that his nasal ridge pressed against Stretch’s clit. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The smirking skeleton between Stretch’s legs was intent on breaking him today. He pulled Stretch’s legs over his shoulders and lifted his lower body off the floor, shifting the angle and making everything a hell of a lot more intense. Stretch could feel his balance waver as magic rushed to his skull, failing to stop himself from whimpering when Sans’s fingers joined his tongue. He felt light-headed with pleasure, and when he looked up to see Sans eating him out like his life depended on it, he felt his magic throb with renewed need._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ In a matter of seconds, Stretch went from hissing through his teeth and hiding his face to moaning loudly as he clung to the blankets beneath him for support. His noises only seemed to spur Sans on more, his speed increasing with every high note Stretch was hitting. He couldn’t even get the words out to let his boyfriend know he was close. He squealed and jerked but Sans held him firm until he came hard on his tongue. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch’s skull was in the clouds but he vaguely registered being lowered back to the ground gently. The next thing he felt was a weight on top of him before Sans’s face came into view. They kissed feverishly, and it took Stretch far too long to realise that the sweet taste on Sans’s teeth was his own. His oversensitive pussy took that as a cue to throb rhythmically, making him gasp when he felt Sans’s cock press against him through his shorts. It was obvious what was about to happen if they continued, especially with the way Sans was panting into their kiss. Stretch wanted him just as much, he just wasn’t sure that their brothers would approve of them actually fucking on the living room floor. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Do you wanna-” Stretch gasped as he felt Sans’s cock press at his entrance, “um, this, upstairs?!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh really? heh-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sans pulled back, quickly stripping him of his hoodie and shirt before pushing his shorts down slowly. Stretch couldn’t keep his eyes off the other skeleton’s glowing pelvis, watching as his cock caught on his shorts before bobbing free. Sans was hard as a rock, leaking from the tip, and his knowing smirk was making Stretch’s soul stutter. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You sure you can wait?” Sans asked, giving his cock a few strokes to entice Stretch even more._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And it worked. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"_Fuck no._”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sans didn’t waste any time. He came back to his previous position, only this time nothing was stopping their magic sliding together. Everything Stretch had been worried about was quickly drowned out by overwhelming desire. He needed Sans, he needed him so much he could feel it burning his bones. He no longer cared about where they were, or how clearly they could see each other right now. The glow of their souls lit Sans from below, enhancing his features and making his eyes sparkle brighter than any of the ‘stars’ in the underground. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch was still watching his boyfriend’s face intently when he entered him. Sans’s sockets momentarily slipped shut when his cock slipped inside, shuddering as a blissful look washed over his face. Stretch had no idea he had that kind of effect on Sans, and as they started to rock together he couldn’t get enough of the way the other skeleton was looking at him. The low ceiling of the tent forced their whole bodies to press together, and Stretch couldn’t stop himself from pulling Sans into a kiss whenever he could._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As their pace increased, kissing was no longer practical. Stretch’s magic was so sensitive at that point he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, singing Sans’s praises while said skeleton fucked him into the floor. He wasn’t the only one being more vocal though. What started as Sans’s usual grunts and groans quickly turned into full-on moans, especially when Stretch wrapped his legs around him to pull him even deeper. Sans bottomed out and stayed there for a moment, his cock twitching and pressing against Stretch’s inner walls. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch was in heaven. He arched his back as he reached for his boyfriend, overshot it in his hazy state, and pulled one of the blankets down on top of them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Despite what they were doing, both skeletons froze. The tent was still standing, mostly, but Stretch had managed to pull something from the makeshift roof and now their safe haven was flooded with light. There was no hiding, no pretending that they couldn’t see each other clearly now. But as soon as their eyes met, Stretch knew there was no going back. Stretch smiled at his lover, no longer caring about how flushed and disheveled he must look. He was overjoyed when Sans leant up to kiss him, even more when they were struck by another fit of giggles at the same time._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It made Stretch feel amazing. It was kinda romantic when he thought about it, the little kisses Sans was giving him making his soul flip in his ribcage. He almost forgot what they were doing until he shifted his position slightly, causing Sans’s cock to move deeper inside him. Their laughter turned into breathless gasps, with Sans having to steady himself on shaking arms. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Close?” Stretch asked, even though twitching cock inside him was a dead giveaway. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Mmm,” Sans rocked his hips forward, groaning loudly before his voice started to crack, “Can I? I-_Fuck_ Can I cum inside you? Please?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch’s magic tightened around Sans, causing him to shake even more. Stretch as stunned to silence over just how wreaked Sans looked right now. _He’d done that. _ Stretch was the one who turned his usually laid-back boyfriend into a sweating, shaking mess. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And he craved exactly what Sans was offering. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh, gods. Yes! Yes-Sans- Please- _ Oh!_” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sans didn’t need any more encouragement. He was already close, his thrusts were jerky and  
Stretch did his best to help him, arching his back so Sans would bottom out while trying to tighten his magic around the pulsing cock inside him. Sans came with a series of grunts mixed with Stretch’s name before he pulled back enough to fit his hand in between them. His fingers quickly found Stretch’s clit, rubbing small circles on the sensitive nub whilst still cumming inside him, bringing Stretch to his second orgasm of the night in a matter of seconds. Sans cursed loudly under his breath as his oversensitive magic was milked dry by Stretch’s convulsing magic. Sans made them both moan again when he pulled out, rolling of Stretch and collapsing next to him, panting heavily. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That was-” Stretch trailed off, unable to find the words to describe what they’d just done. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah,” Sans agreed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They slipped into a comfortable silence as they came down from their high. Stretch’s wits returned to him eventually, and he had the sense to take in their surroundings. The damage to the tent wasn’t as bad as he had initially thought. There was a small hole at the top where the blanket had been pulled down and the entrance had kinda collapsed on itself but it still resembled a tent. And it was so damn comfortable. After what they had just done, all Stretch wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Sans seemed to have the same idea if his steady breathing was anything to go by. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But there was one burning question Stretch _had_ to ask. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Sans?” Stretch waited until the warm pile of bones next to him to make a murmur of acknowledgement before continuing, “What does ‘Tentacular’ actually mean?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh-um- geez-” Sans stuttered, turning to face Stretch with a rapidly colouring skull until he brushed him off with a wink, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“We’re the same fucking age!” Stretch huffed, folding his arms dramatically when the other skeleton snorted at him, “It’s a good job you’re cute.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“mmmm” Sans replied, snuggling into Stretch before immediately starting to snore._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch shook his head and gave in. He wrapped his arms around his snoozing boyfriend, snuggling into him and placing a skeleton kiss on the top of his skull before drifting off himself..._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh My GOD!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and hitting his head something solid with a loud thunk. He was momentarily unable to see, but he managed to figure out that he wasn’t in his bedroom._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And that was definitely his brother’s disapproving face coming into view._ _ _ _

_ _ _ __And_ he wasn’t alone. Papyrus was stood behind him, a bunch of blankets in his arms that he was trying desperately to hide behind. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Really Papy? In the living room?!” Blue’s pitch was practically supersonic as he raised a shaky finger towards his brother, “Look, I know you don’t get a lot of time together but this is just UNSANITARY!” He turned his skull slightly, looking to Stretch’s left, “And Sans! I can understand Papy doing this, but _ you too?!?_”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The lump next to Stretch jumped at his brother’s words, making all the details of last night come flooding back in one go. _ Snuggling with Sans, making the pillowfort, having the best sex of his life. _ Stretch cringed and folded in on himself, making him realise he didn’t have anything covering his lower half. His pelvis was sticky with remnants of both his and Sans’s magic, and their brothers had seen _ everything._ A quick glance at Sans only made things worse, since his clothing was completely absent altogether._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _While Blue seemed to have momentarily run out of steam in his lecture, Papyrus was quick to fill the silence. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“This is nothing, Blue! You don’t even want to know how many times I've caught Sans doing something disgusting.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch felt Sans shudder next to him, watching the other skeleton try to inch the remaining blankets over his legs to cover himself. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Did I tell you about the time I went away for the weekend, you couldn’t move for all the filth in the house. EVEN ON THE CEILING!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Really?! Well, one time I found Papy with-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Stretch didn’t hear the rest of what Blue said. He knew it would be bad whatever it was, but something had caught his eye. He’d spotted his shorts on the ground and went to grab them while their brothers were distracted by tales of their past mishaps. He saw Sans’s hoodie and grabbed that too, turning back to his boyfriend, silently mouthing “we’re so fucked.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sans didn’t look as mortified as he had a few seconds prior. He waited for Stretch to pass him his hoodie, winked, and then the universe started warping around them. Sans had done the unthinkable and teleported them right out of trouble into the shed, pushing Stretch through his machine and into Sans’s universe. From there Stretch took the decision to warp them into Sans’s room, having the sense to deadbolt the door as soon as they arrived. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was a temporary solution to a problem that would come back and bite them on the ass, but Stretch couldn’t bring himself to care when he saw the mischievous look in Sans’s eyes. He gladly let himself be awkwardly picked up by his smaller boyfriend, wrapping his legs around Sans as they kissed and moved their way over to his bed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The way he saw it, they were in a lot of trouble with their brothers no matter what they did. So there was no harm in making the most of it while they could. Especially with the daylight shining softly through Sans’s bedroom window._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok -story time. So Essy is the brilliant one who came up with the tentacular pun right? So I was writing it in and it didn't flag on spell check, so i googled the word and- It means to have tentacles basically. Sans is fully aware of this meaning, Stretch on the other hand... well he'll have to look it up on the undernet and experience the horrified reaction himself XDDD


End file.
